Forgiveness
by The Woot Fiend
Summary: Bella, alone and abandoned with the threat of Victoria hanging over her shoulders, finds that perhaps Edward was not her mate as he so often claimed?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella, alone and abandoned with the threat of Victoria hanging over her shoulders, finds that perhaps Edward was not her mate as he so often claimed?**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is literally going to be the first story I have ever written outside of school assignments. I hope atleast some of you like it! Also, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.**

* * *

Gone.

They had left me, only 4 weeks ago, with a psychotic red head trying to kill me to avenge her mate. Luckily, the wolves down at La Push have been able to hold her off until now. I'm not entirely sure if they will be able to keep her away forever. Not that I'd care though, I've practically been a zombie since they left, although Jake had been making me feel almost whole again.

"Bella! If you don't leave soon you'll be late again!"

Charlie's voice drew me from my thoughts. With a sigh, I picked myself up off my bed and trudged down the stairs. _Another fun filled day at school._

I parked my car in the school's parking lot, grabbed my book bag, and slid out of my car. _Oh great, Lauren and her shadow come to rub it in once again._

"Good morning Bella!" Jessica chirped, a smug grin on her face. "How are you and Edw- oh, that's right, he dumped you. That's too bad." The two harpies grinned at eachother. I just rolled my eyes at them, every morning it's the same thing, it stopped actually being painful after week two. I sighed and pushed between them, trying to get to my class. I heard them cackling behind me. Angela, who was also on her way in to the school building, Eric in tow, gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled back at her.

Angela has been my only friend, sans Jake, who has actually been interacting with me as of late. Shortly after I was abandoned by my "family" and the harassment from Jessica and Lauren began, Angela and I had been sitting at a different table. Eric joined occasionally, but he did have other friends he enjoyed interacting with.

I made my way to first period, Calculus. Not only was I bad at math in general, but I think the fact that I had this horrible class first thing in the morning that it only made it worse. I gloomily made my way through the school day, nothing significant happened. Same subjects, same students, same teachers. I rushed out of the school building as 6th period ended, wanting to avoid any more confrontations with the harpies. I hopped in my car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

I nearly jumped out of my seat belt when my phone went off, the sudden noise startled me. I quickly whipped out my phone to check who I got the text from. Jake. The text read, "_Hey Bells! Why don't you come over after school? The motorcycles are almost fixed!" _I smiled, his enthusiasm always made me feel better. I decided to not risk texting while driving and just started on my way towards La Push.

"Shit!" I swerved my truck off to the side, trying to avoid the two children in the road. The slick street from recent rainfall sent me swerving off the road and in to a tree. I groaned, my head had slammed against the wheel. I reached my hand up to my forehead, a warm and slick liquid covered my fingers. I brought my hand up to my face, blood. I gagged, blood always grossed me out, I pushed open my truck door, the front having taken the most damage. I gasped in pain, dropping backwards on to my behind when I tried to take a step away from the car. My ankle, there was sharp pain coursing up and down my ankle and foot, probably strained if not broken. I looked up towards the road, the two children I had swerved to miss were leering down at me, both with red eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! P.S. I love cliff hangers! Please leave any criticism in the reviews section, I want to get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the views an feedback guys! I honestly didn't expect many people to read this! Anyways, I realize that my first chapter is retardedly short, which I will try to change from now on. I had to type up that chapter on my phone, so I thought it was longer than it was. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**BSwifty1997: Thanks for the suggestion. I added a little bit in, and I want to try to make Bella more sarcastic in general from now on.**

* * *

They stared down at me, I stared back. _Fantastic, now there are three vampires after me? Like I wasn't popular enough already._ Both appeared around the ages of 12 to 14, though their eery red eyes suggested they were probably older. Both were short, had blonde hair, and looked severely pissed off. I saw the girl's mouth blur for a split second, knowing she was probably speaking too fast for me to keep up as the Cullens had done. The boy glanced over at her, then back at me. For a few moments, he looked like he was concentrating, then going back to a scowl. They both dissapeared simultaneously, leaving me dumbstruck. Crack! I blacked out as something heavy whacked me in the back of the head.

* * *

"Urrrgh..." I groaned as I slowly sat up, my head throbbing in pain. I squinted as I opened my eyes, but I was met only with darkness. "H..Hello?" I squeeked out, but was met with no response. I tried to stand up, nope, ankle's still messed up. I grunt as I plop back down on to my behind.

As the minutes tick by, I begin to lose track of time. My eyes slowly adjust to my surroudings, the walls look damp, and there are cell bars on the far wall. I rerun the events of my capture in my head. _Why would they capture me and not, I don't know, tear my throat out? _I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a heavy door swing open and clang against a wall. Several pairs of footsteps make their way towards me as a small lamp outside my cell clicks on.

"Ah, yes, Isabella I presume?" Accompanying the same blonde children from before was a taller man who had long, black, and slick hair. His eyes were the same bright red as the other two, but the most disturbing part about him was his creepy shit-eating grin. " Oh, but where are my manners? I am Aro, one of the three kings of the Volturi, and these are my most prized guards, Alec and Jane." My eyes flickered from one to the other as he introduced them. I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from Jane's crimson ones though. She met my gaze, her permanant scowl seeming to lessen slightly. I felt an odd pull I had never experienced before, maybe it was just because of a power she had? I wasn't sure.

"Uhm... Where am I?" I muttered out, looking away from Jane and staring at the floor. The Volturi did ring a bell, though I think it may have just been mentioned in a passing conversation.

"Why, you're in Volterra of course! I'm surprised those traitors didn't spill everything to you, seeing as they have already informed you of our existence!"

_Shit. I remember now, these are the enforcers of Vampire law Rosalie was always bitching about_. "W-what? How could... Who told you?" My voice got progressively higher through my question and I began to shake in fear._ I'm going to die._

Aro let out a burst of laughter, "Oh, don't be so fearful little Isabella, you don't even know of our intentions yet! As for how we know... well, I suppose I can tell you. We caught a fiery little vampire in Seattle a short while before we found you. She had been creating an army of newborns!" He lets out a chuckle, " but she was neither subtle about it nor careful to manage the newborns."

Well that explained the string of serial killings going on in Seattle for the past few weeks.

"After she was caught, and the newborns had been disposed of, she was brought here so we could discover her intentions. I simply read her thoughts and found that there was a little human girl who knew of our existance living near Seattle. We also found that a pack of strange shifters was protecting said girl." He smirked at me, and my stomach dropped. _Jake_. "We have yet to investigate these shifters, but your cooperation to tell us more would be appreciated."

I took a loud gulp, " Okay... but why am I here? Alive?" My heart was racing, and my shivering continued, not ony from fear but the severe lack of heat in the room.

Jane shifted a bit at Aro's side. I looked at her, and for a split second, I could have sworn she gave me a sympathetic look, but was quickly replaced with the same glare she had been giving me since I first saw her.

"Well, it appears you have a special gift, my dear. We would like to extend an invitation to you to join the Volturi ranks."

I gulped again. _Join the Volturi? Would I have to drink human blood like them? And what does he mean a gift? _"A gift? And, what would... joining you mean?"

Aro gave me another one of his disgustingly wide grins, "Well, as for the gift, you seem to be a mental shield! You blocked not only Jane and Alec's gifts, but mine as well!" His enthusiasm about all of this was eery, and a bit creepy. "And for joining our Coven, well, you would merely enforce our laws. Don't worry, we will educate you first as well as teach you to fight. Your gift would prove to be very valuable to us."

I pondered on what he just told me for a moment. I crossed me legs to sit Indian style on the floor, careful not to irritate my ankle. I glanced again at Jane, she looked a bit hopeful. "What are my other options?"

"Death," Aro piped cheerily.

My heart skipped a beat, _I suppose there isn't much of a choice here. _I slowly nodded as I said, "I'll... join you."

If it were possible, I would say Aro's constant grin plastered on his face got wider. He glanced to his side, nodding at Jane. She then let a smirk cross her lips. Before I realized what was happening, the cell door swung open and someone snaked their arms around me from behind. Jane dissapeared in that same instant, I could have sworn my heart stopped when I felt someone nuzzle their head against my neck. I let out a small gasp when I felt a pair of razor sharp teeth graze my neck just before sinking in to my jugular.

I screamed as I felt a burning liquid seep under my skin. I flayled uselessly against my captor who I was assuming was Jane. Tears burned my eyes, the venom consumed me, feeling like an inferno was just under my skin.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand chapter! Yeah, I tried to make this one longer, its not by much though. By the way, my updating schedule is going to be completely random, so please keep that in mind. Suggestions and criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Nothing much to say here, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Also, I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Burning. It felt like every cell on my body was a raging inferno. Time had no meaning anymore, only the pain. I screamed and writhed, but it never lessened.

I don't know how long the pain lasted, or what was going on around me for the duration of which the pain had consumed me. I only noticed time was passing when somehow, the pain in my chest, right where my heart is, became worse. I don't know how that was even possible, this pain was incomprehensible already. The fire seemed to recede painfully slow from my fingers and toes, slowly making its was to the center of my body. I tried to claw at my chest, but my arms refused to work. I continued to buck and writhe as the pain increased.

The fire had finally, after slowly dragging out its retreat, converged wholly into my heart. I shrieked and cried out, my heart slowing down to its last beats as the pain finally diminished in to nothing.

I opened my eyes, finally able to take in my surroundings. I sat up. I was in a weird, almost medieval looking room. It was something that I would imagine to be in a castle.

I hissed, leaping out of the bed I was in as I realized someone was sitting next to me. I quickly realized it was the blonde girl, Jane, I had seen before. I lifted myself out of my crouch as I gazed at her.

"Pleeease..." A whimper came from the corner of the room, followed by a sniffle. My head snapped towards the person. It was an older looking woman, huddled in the corner and sobbing.

I inhailed deeply at the sight of her. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing. _Blood. Thirst. Kill._ All I could think of was the pain in my throat and the meal set before me. I hissed and lept on the woman, sinking my teeth into her neck, quickly draining her dry as she flayled uselessly against me.

As I stood up over the woman, the weight of what I had done finally hit me. _I... killed her?_ My eyes widened and I fell to my knees next to the woman. I dropped my head in to my hands and sobbed tearlessly.

Footsteps approached me from behind, but I ignored them. I stayed where I was, mourning over the woman I had just murdered. Jane kneeled down beside me.

"She was only a human." She muttered.

I removed my face from my hands to look over at her. I was about to respond but my voice caught in my throat as I got my first good look at her. She was so tiny and adorable. Her constant looks of anger were almost juvenile, which only added to her cuteness. She looked at me skeptically as a look of adoration crossed my face. I had a sudden strong urge to hold and protect her. _Where are all of these feelings coming from? I've never felt like this about anyone before. _

She leaned in closer to me, whispering huskily in to my ear. "I'm going to assume, Isabella, that you too are feeling the mating bond. I've waited over a thousand years for you." She then slinked her arms around my waist and leaned in to me.

_I have no idea how to respond to that. Edward was my mate, right? But what are these feelings I have for this petite vampire?_

I let her lean in to me. It felt amazing having her hold me like this. My skin tingled wherever she touched me.

"Jane? What do you mean by mating bond?"

"I mean exactly what I said, you are my mate." Jane then released me, standing up. She held her hand out to help me up, and I took it out of courtesy. Atleast that's what I'm telling myself. I kept her hand in mine even after I was standing. She glanced up at me and smirked.

"Edward, he's my mate." I argued, though I said it with less confidence than I should have.

"Well, Isabella, if your precious _Edward, _" she spat out his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth, "was your mate, then where was he when we found you? The only other vampiric scent even remotely close to your town was that of Victoria."

I cringed slightly, reliving the memories of my abandonment. I remained silent and looked down at the ground. _He did say he didn't love me anymore._

I looked back up in to Jane's eyes. She gave me a cocky little smirk, it warmed my now undead heart. "Maybe we should get back on track. You do need to know the laws before enforcing them, afterall." She smirked as she slid her hand out of mine and swayed her hips as she exited the room. I gulped and hurried after her.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter done! And yes, as vampires, they both feel the mating bond immediately in my story. Bella did feel it as a human, but nowhere near as strong. I don't like beating around the bush with these two, Jane just seems too srs bidness, so Bella will come to terms with it soon. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys! Just a heads up, I'm probably going to only update a few times a week from now on instead of 1 to 2 times a day. The reason I've been so active is because unfortunately I don't have internet in my house yet, meaning no videogames! D: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.**

* * *

"You know, you seem to be taking this all in stride, Isabella." Jane said, rummaging through bookcase after bookcase.

"Bella." I grumbled. I was still a bit upset about the whole "murdering a woman in cold blood" thing, though nowhere near as disturbed as I should be. _Is this just a newborn thing? Not being that bothered by murder? _I'm just going to assume it is.

"No, I think I'll just call you Isabella," she purred, pulling a ridiculously large book off of one of the shelves.

Speaking of ridiculously large, this library was gigantic! Atleast the size of the Library of Congress, if not bigger!

Jane strode back over to the table I was seated at, dropping the massive book on the the table with a loud thud. The book was atleast 1,000 pages long.

"I think you might want to start reading," she smirked at me, sitting on the other side of the table. She leaned her chair backwards, propping her feet up on the table. She noticed I was just gaping at the book, _did she seriously want me to read this whole thing?_ "You better start reading, we're going to be here for a while."

I groaned, sliding the book closer to me and prying the first page open. _Why am I letting a twelve-year-old boss me around? Well, I suppose she isn't exactly twelve, she did mention having waited a thousand years... but she still looks twelve!_

* * *

About an hour later, I realised I was over halfway through the book. _Another cool vampire perk I guess._ I also noticed that I rememered each and every page photographically, _this isn't as bad as I thought it would be._

I glanced up at Jane. She had been sitting there in the same position the whole time, eyes closed, leaned back, and feet propped up on the table. _How I would love to just jump over this table and kiss- no. I'm Edward's mate. He told me himself, he must have had a reason for leaving me in the forest. Jane just has some weird power over me. I bet it's her gift._

I think Jane must have noticed the pages stopped turning. She opened her eyes and caught me staring intently at her, "Almost finished?"

If it were possible, I would have blushed. I hastily returned my eyes to the book and continued reading.

Jane stood up, I tried to ignore her movements but found it difficult. My eyes followed her as she sauntered behind me. Jane was quite a few inches shorter than me, but because of my sitting position she managed to rest her head ontop of mine from behind me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and began to massage my back.

I stiffened when she did this, but soon relaxed and let out a strange purring noise that I swear I didn't even know I could make. She let out a small chuckle at my surprise.

"Jane... Could you please stop? I can't really focus with you... doing that," I murmured regrettably. It felt amazing, but I felt dishonest towards Edward. She completely ignored me, continuing her minstrations.

I didn't put up any further opposition. It felt right when I though of her claiming I was her mate. Edward had hurt me, he told me mates couldn't harm eachother, but he did exactly that. I sighed, leaning back further into Jane. _Maybe she is my mate? But, I can't really be sure... Well, it feels right, so that's all that should matter, right?_

I did feel a bit guilty, I had been so upset about the Cullens leaving until I had woken up to this life. It's only been a few hours and I'm practically over them. Actually, I was beginning to get angry. _How dare they abandon me like that? They said I was their family! They left me at the mercy of another vampire! _Up until this point, I had been blaming myself for everything, but now I'm very quickly coming to terms with the idea of the Cullen's poor judgement and/or lack of compassion being the problem.

Jane caught on to my mood, sensing my shoulders tense up. She stopped kneading my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning her chest against my back. She was virtually flat, but I didn't mind. At the most, she might be an A-cup, but I think she's perfect the way she is.

"Isabella... I know it's difficult to keep your mind on track as a newborn, but try to finish up the rest of the laws so we can take a break, alright?" There was a hidden promise in her words, I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out just what it was yet. Afterall, Edward had been such a prude. I guess I technically died a virgin, but I'm not sure if I want to take that large of a step in a relationship, even if she is my supposed mate. I bit my lip, I would have been blushing if it weren't for the fact I was a vampire now.

I sighed, returning to the monsterous book of vampire laws.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! End of chapter! Woo! Criticism is always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So if you read the last chapter, well, there's probably going to be some "things" in this chapter. M rated "things." If you don't want to read that, then skip the chapter. I don't own Twilight or anything associated with Twilight.**

* * *

Finally, I read through all 1,366 pages of this monster. The laws were pretty straight forward, mostly common sense stuff. I guess I did need to know the in's and out's of every specific law if I wanted to do my new life purpose properly.

I slammed the book shut, groaning as I leaned back. After our last little conversation, Jane went back to rubbing my back. She let out a happy little hum as she pulled me up and out of my chair.

"Well I think all your efforts have earned you a reward," she purred. After helping me up, she snatched the book and returned it to its shelf. Waltzing back up to me, she grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the library.

_I'm 99% sure I know what she's thinking. Am I really going to go through with this? I hardly know her, yet... It feels like she's my everything._

I let her tug me through the halls, back in to the room I originally woke up in. I'm pretty sure it's Jane's room. The first thing I noticed when we walked in was that the woman I had sucked dry was gone, as well as any blood splatters and traces that would have shown she had ever been there.

Jane released my hand, swiftly spinning to face me and shoving me against the closed door. I gasped, she pressed herself up against me and started kissing her way up my neck.

Groaning, I stood there motionless and allowed her hands to roam over my body. She started low, massaging my ass and groping it. Her hands then traveled up my back, switching to the front of my body to knead my breasts.

"Jane!" I gasped out, wrapping my arms around her. I moaned as she continued her minstrations.

Her hands left my breasts, reaching towards the brim of my shirt. She swiftly pulled my shirt up, leaving me no time to raise my arms, and tearing the shirt right off of me. Her eyes traveled the expanse of my body, stopping at my breasts. Reaching behind me, she unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Immediately, I released Jane and covered my breasts in embarassment, biting my lip. She looked up in to my eyes and smiled tenderly. Grabbing my hands, she removed them from my chest. She leaned in, nuzzling her head against my chest and letting out a sigh. Removing herself from between my breasts, she moved over to my left mound, lashing her tongue out and licking my nipple before taking it in to her mouth. She sucked on me greedily, occasionally nipping my bud, causing me to go weak at the knees.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me. I threw my head back, panting as she switched to my other breast.

All at once, she removed her mouth from my chest and I was suddenly on the bed across the room. I barely noted that my shoes, pants, and the rest of my underwear were gone. The only thing I could pay attention to was a now nude Jane straddling me, one arm pinning mine above my head and the other on my breast.

Her mouth descended on to mine, I gladly reciporicated the the action. Her tongue swept across my lower lip, seeking entrance into my mouth. I let out a little moan as her tongue slipped between my lips. Her hand that was working on my breasts then pinched my nipple, leaving my breasts and beginning to travel towards more southern regions.

She reached her goal, slipping two fingers in to my already soaked vagina. I gasped against her mouth, bucking my hips in to her fingers. She began to pump rigerously, causing my to whimper and moan. Her mouth finally released mine, she kissed her way down my body, only stopping to nip my breasts before continuing her journey.

By the time her head reached the apex of my thighs, I was on the brink of complete pleasure. She closed her mouth around my clit, causing me to shoot up in to a sitting position and let out a loud, drawn out moan. I gripped her head, my hands completely annihilating the bun she had her hair in.

She lightly nipped my clit, that's all I needed to be pushed over the edge. I fell back on to the bed, panting and groaning as I road out the wave of pleasure Jane had brought me.

She slid her fingers out of me and released my clit from her mouth. She then licked the length of my pussy, smacking her lips.

"Delicious..." she purred, climbing back up the length of my body. She sighed contentedly, resting her head on my chest. She cuddled against me as I got my breathing back in order. I wrapped my arms around her as she began to lightly pur against my body.

Deciding I needed to return the favor, I gripped her shoulders and flipped her on to her back. Her eyes widened with surprise, then slowly turning in to a grin. I leaned down and kissed her neck, _Tonight is going to be a long night._

* * *

**A/N: Mmmm yes, I do indeed love this pairing. Please leave any criticism in the reviews section, it's always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! No M rated thingies in this chapter! But fear not, surely there is more to come! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with Twilight.**

* * *

We layed curled up together on Jane's bed. After spending an entire night of "returning eachother's favor," it was nice to just relax. Jane had her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck, she had been lightly purring for quite a while in her relaxation.

A sharp knock on the door drew us from our tranquility. Bolting upright and glaring at the door, she barked, "What?!" She sounded pretty pissed. Her trademark scowl returned to her face, making me smile. Grumpy Jane looked adorable.

"Aro, requested that Bella had her first training session with me shortly. He would like to see her raw skills in combat," the voice from the other side of the door informed us.

I sighed, _back to reality I suppose. _I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. Jane grumbled something unintelligable before dissapearing momentarily, returning within seconds with two sets of clothing, including the trademark Volturi cloak and medallion.

I reluctantly slid off of the bed, both of us clothing ourselves. _I guess she must have gotten proper clothing in my size during my transition. _

Once we were appropriately garbed, Jane looped her arm through mine and led me out of the room. We trekked through winding hallway after winding hallway. _This place is massive, has no one noticed a random castle this large was filled with vampires?_

Jane must have noticed my speculation, "The castle lies under a city. It's easier to stay under the radar this way," she stated. I merely hummed in response.

We were walking towards our location at a human's pace. _I suppose she wanted to spend as much time with me as possible, not that I'm complaining._

We eventually arrived in a large, empty stone room. The only other people in it were Aro and another vampire I had yet to meet.

"Ahh, Isabella! Vampirism suits you well!" Aro was grinning like an idiot as we strode up to him. "I see that you and Jane have become well aquainted."

It's times like these that I'm glad I couldn't blush.

Jane unwound her arm from mine, rubbing my shoulder before standing on her toes to whisper in my ear, "good luck." She kissed the shell of my ear before slinking out of the room.

The other vampire in the room looked at me like I was crazy, "How'd you manage to do that?" I gave him a questioning look, "I mean, she's a total ass to everyone! I've never seen any emotion from her besides rage and irritation."

I snarled at him in response, _how dare he call my mate an ass? Who does he think he is? _I was about to pounce on him when Aro intervened.

Clearing his throat, Aro introduced this foolish vampire to me, "Bella, this is Felix. He will be teaching you how to fight. I'm not going to be here for every session, or even most. I would just like to see your progression."

_So he's going to be my teacher? Perfect, that means I have free dibs on beating the shit out of him. _A wicked grin grin spread across my face, "great, when do we start?"

Aro chuckled, "well, let me just get out of your way and you may begin whenever you're ready!"

As soon as Aro was out of the line of fire, Felix and I began sizing eachother up. He started to stalk around me in a circular motion, and I copied him.

"Come on princess, come at me whenever you're ready," he taunted.

I let a snarl rip from my mouth, leaping at him in a rather jumbled manner. He easily dodged me, returning my efforts with a massive fist to the back of my head. The sound of the collision reverberated off the walls, sounding like a clap of thunder. As my face collided with the ground, my head dug in to the stone floor, leaving an indent as I yanked myself back up. Cracks were spidering all across my face.

I stood ready for him to attack me, but his pose seemed more defensive. I guess he just wanted to see how I attack. I went in for another clumsy punch, he blocked it, and returned with a punch of his own. I attempted to dodge, his fist only clipping my cheek. I snarled again, swiping out my leg in an attempt to knock his feet out from under him. He leaped up just as my leg was about to collide with his. He landed behind me, instantly having me in a choke hold.

"You've got alot to learn, princess."

* * *

Hours of fighting later, Jane came strolling back in to the room. She entered just at Felix had pinned me again, face buried in the stone and arm locked behind my back.

She growled as she saw this, Felix suddenly seizing up and collapsing. He began to shriek in pain and continuously yelping," Stop!"

"It appears someone is still a bit over protective," Aro chuckled. "Enough, Jane." he simply stated. Jane apparently ceased doing whatever it was she was doing, because Felix let out a relieved sigh and relaxed against the ground.

As I picked myself up and dusted myself off, I shot her a quizzical look. She returned my look with a sheepish one.

Aro turned to leave the room, "Well, Isabella, it does appear that you need much more progress. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be as skilled of a fighter as any other member of the guard within a few months." He strode out, leaving me, Jane, and a recovering Felix.

Jane sprinted up to me at her normal speed, vampiric speed, and started dragging me out of the room.

"Jane? What was that?"

She sighed, glancing at me sideways,"My gift." She stated simply.

"Oh..." I trailed off. It took me a minute to realise we weren't heading back towards her room. "Where are we headed?"

"You look famished, and I need to feed as well. I'm taking you a few towns over to hunt."

_Hunt? As in hunting people? Well, I don't feel near as guilty as I should and... human blood is delicious. I didn't even realise how thirsty I was until she pointed it out._

I nodded in reponse. _I guess hunting won't be as bad as I expected it to be._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Bella getting the tar beat out of her by Felix, and Jane being protective! Criticism is always welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: More Bella and Jane interaction is on the way! I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with it.**

* * *

Jane and I sped past town after town. We couldn't exactly hunt close to Volterra, if the entire guard were always hunting close by, it might draw suspicion. After almost an hour of running, we approached a distant town that we decided would be far enough to hunt in.

For the duration of our journey, I had to stop breathing. It didn't bother me so much, as long as I kept the thought of not breathing at the forefront of my mind. I didn't want to accidently become ravenous halfway through and jump into the middle a populated town mauling people.

Jane began to slow her pace as we approached our destination, I slowed with her. She inhaled deeply, I noticed her eyes turned from a dark mahogany to a complete black color. She turned her head and smiled at me, "I hope you don't mind fast food. There's an alley filled with three hobos nearby. Quick and easy."

I nodded in response, I couldn't exactly talk without any air in my lungs.

We darted from building to building, it was the middle of the night, but we were careful to avoid detection. We finally arrived at the alleyway, I had caught on to the sound of three sets of heartbeats a while ago, only now verifying the presence of the three hobos.

Jane sauntered over to the one nearest to us. She glanced at me, smirking. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in." In that same instant, she flashed down to the man's side, covering his mouth, and sinking her teeth into his neck. He let out a muffled scream, but by the time he realised what was happening, it was far too late.

I stood there, watching Jane drain the man in awe. She was so beautiful, even while feeding. As she finished, she let out a content sigh and stood up. She had made a mess of her face, blood covering her mouth and dripping down her chin.

I dashed over to her. She looked up at me as I approached. I took hold of her, cupping her face in my hands as I gently leaned down and licked her face clean. As I pulled back, she grinned mischieviously at me. I returned the look with an innocent smile, moving over to one of the other two living men in the alleyway.

I didn't want him to suffer too much, so I snapped his neck. He died instantly, and I sank my teeth into his neck. I went into a frenzy as I siphoned out his blood, making his neck a mangled mess. _I admit, drinking the blood of someone without a heartbeat was a pain in the ass, but atleast I can feel better about myself._

I drew back from the empty corpse with a moan, _this is better than anything I had ever consumed as a human._

I was moderately full, the scent of the last man was nowhere near as tantalizing now. I glanced over at Jane, her eyes were a bright crimson again. She seemed relaxed and leaned against the alley wall. "The last one's yours, I don't need as much blood as you do."

I didn't argue, pouncing on the last man and greedily repeating the process. When I finally pulled back, Jane had moved right behind me. Her arms enveloped me in an embrace from behind. Her head rested on my back and she sighed, "I love you, Isabella."

The way she purred my name made my whole body tingle. I turned around in her arms, wrapping my own around her. I placed a kiss atop her head, "I love you too, Jane."

She snuggled her head against my chest. We stood there for what seemed like only a few moments, but was in reality quite a few minutes. She reluctantly pulled away from me.

"We need to dispose of the bodies before returning." I nodded, she picked up a body while I picked up the other two. We made our way into a nearby forest, sprinting deep enough inside that it appeared no one had been there in years. We were quickly able to dig up holes about 10 feet deep, dropping the bodies in, and burying them.

We dusted ourselves off and shared a warm smile before starting our trip back to Volterra.

* * *

We slowed our pace as we entered Volterra to avoid detection. Her arm looped through mine again, leaning againsy my side with a sigh. We strolled through the city streets, eventually approaching the underground tunnel system that lead to the Volturi castle.

I noticed that the scent of nearby humans didn't affect me near as much as I would have expected. It smelled delicious, but nowhere near enough to send me in to a blood frenzy. _Maybe it's because I'm full? Or perhaps it's because I'm not subjecting myself to revulsive animal blood? _I had caught a whiff of some sort of animal on our way back, it was awful. I don't understand how or why the Cullens did it when they had human blood surrounding them.

When we finally entered the tunnels, Jane piped up. "I think Felix is expecting you for another training session soon. You won't want to keep him waiting."

"What? This soon? We just finished our first session!"

"Well, what else are you going to do with your time? Well, actually, I have a few ideas... but that can wait until your next break." She smirked at me, winking.

A grin gradually spread across my face.

"If you do good, well, I might just have to give you the extra special treatment." She purred at me, a sultry expression crossing her face.

_Atleast I have something to look forward to afterwards!_

I continued grinning like an idiot as we made our way back to the training room.

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter down! I'm thinking about just doing a time leap forward a few years. What do you guys think? PM me your suggestions on whether you think I should or shouldn't! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I've taken BSwifty1997 and NoPros suggestions in to consideration and have decided to put off leaping forward until later and then put it into segments. I don't own Twilight or the characters associated with it.**

* * *

Crunch. My skull collided with the ground again. I attempted to scramble to my feet, Felix grabbing one of my legs and flinging me to the other side of the room like a rag doll.

I groaned, slipping out of the crater I left in the wall and stumbling to my feet. I readied myself in a defensive stance, preparing for his next attack.

Felix chuckled, "alright, Bella, I'll let you off the hook for now. Come play with me again in, say, twelve hours?" I sighed, dropping my guard. The cracks scattered across my skin were slowly sealing themselves up. I don't know why Felix is the only one who actually calls me Bella.

I nodded at Felix, moping towards the exit like a scolded puppy. I realised I had no idea where Jane was. I turned back towards Felix.

"Hey, Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Jane is?" He smirked at me and chuckled.

"I believe she's on guard duty in the throne room with Alec right now. You can probably go bother her, but I doubt she'll be in the mood to mess around." He grinned and winked at me.

I let out a small growl, "Thanks." I spat out, turning to leave the room once again.

I made my way through the winding corridors until I came upon the throne room. I stopped outside the two towering doors. _Should I just go in? Would that be innapropriate to just barge in to the room without proper notice?_

I stood outside the throne room, pondering my situation. I didn't even realise someome had come up behind me until they cleared their throat.

I spun around, a brunette man standing at about 6 feet tall was staring down at me. He looked very... melancholy.

"I apologize for startling you. You are our newest member, Isabella, correct?" I nodded in response. He gave me a small smile, "I am Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi. I've heard of your relationship with Jane... I'm sure she's eager to see you." He walked past me, pushing open the two monsterous doors with me following close behind.

_I had never been in the throne room before, but wow. This was... extravagent. Chandeliers, banners, ornate thrones, a plush rug running through the center, the works. It looked damn nice, even with the red color scheme._

My eyes quickly scanned the room for Jane. She was standing on one side of the three thrones, face stoic. She mirrored Alec, who was standing on the opposite side of the thrones in the same manner.

When she caught sight of me, I could see her eyes light up. She lightly shifted her weight from foot to foot, like she didn't want to be standing so still anymore. I caught Alec noticing this, throwing me a glare before returning to his impassive look.

I was surprised at that, _was he mad at me about something? Well, I've hardly met him, so I don't know what his problem is._

I noticed the thrones they were guarding were empty._ Why were they still here then? _Marcus strode up to one of the three large, stone thrones, setting himself down.

"Alec, Jane, you are dismissed, " he muttered glumly. The two of them instantly relaxed, swiftly making their ways towards the door where I was standing. Alec darted past me, intentionally bumping me with his shoulder as he left. Jane growled as she came to a stop in front of me. She gave me a look of adoration before leading me out of the room.

"Don't mind Alec, he's just upset," she muttered.

"What about? I don't recall ever interacting with him before." She sighed, looking a bit remorseful.

"Well, he's mad for two reasons. The first is because we used to spend all of our time together, but now I'm spending it with you. The second is because, well... He's jealous," she sounded reluctant to tell me this.

"Oh... wait, jealous? Why is he jealous?"

Jane sighed, we had reached her room at this point and she let me in. We walked over to the bed and sat down together. "Well, he's my twin. He's just upset that now he's the odd one out without a mate..."

I nodded, I had thought they looked similar. Sighing, I layed down on the bed before muttering, "Felix gave me twelve hours."

Jane hummed, sliding down on to the bed next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest. "Just let me relax here for a while," she murmured, her face buried in my breasts. I giggled, draping an arm over her before releasing a content sigh.

We layed there silently, giving me time to go over my thoughts. _Well, I may have only been here for a few days but really, I can't complain. I did have to leave so much behind though, Jake, Charlie... shit, Charlie! How could I have forgotten about him? He must be flipping shit! Oh god... Well, I can't really do anything about it now._

_What about Jake? Are he and the pack still okay? Aro mentioned investigating them. Jeez, I really hope he's fine. I don't want him to get killed because of me. All he ever did was try help, holding off the Cullen's mess for my sake, asking for nothing in return._

_The Cullens. That name... How it made my blood boil in anger. _I didn't realize I had started growling until Jane looked up at me.

"Is something the matter?" She questioned, looking honestly concerned.

I huffed, "Yeah, just thinking about... the Cullens." I spat their name, disgusted by them. I growled again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sounded genuinely worried about me. I smiled and squeezed her against me.

"Only if you want to listen." She nodded instantly, pulling away from me to sit up. I sighed, sitting up aswell. I faced her with my legs crossed before jumping in to my story.

"Well, how much do you know about my relationship with the Cullens?" I pondered, it'd give me a place to start.

"Hmm, not much. Just that Edward was your... _boyfriend, _and that they broke our most sacred law by informing you of our existance." I wasn't about to correct her on how I mostly figured it out myself, I was too angry.

I sighed, "Well, we went through a lot. You basically know what happened with Victoria and her mate, James. He decided it'd be a fun idea to track me down after he found out the Cullens were harboring a human. In the end, he obviously died. The Cullens had willingly put themselves in harms way to protect me. I honestly thought they loved me... Like we were a family." My face contorted in pain for a moment, quickly being replaced with an expression of anger. "After that, there was an... incident. During my birthday party, well, I got a paper cut. Jasper went off the deep end and it didn't end well." I sighed, realizing I was coming to the most painful part of my story. "Shortly after the events of my birthday, Edward took me out to the forest. He told me... he told me he didn't want me anymore. That I was just a pet to them. He said it'd be the last time I'd see any of them and then he, along with the rest of the Cullens, dissapeared."

A viscious snarl tore from between Jane's lips. Her eyes turned pitch black, her body tensing up. "I will kill that fucking runt the next time I see him!"

I quickly embraced her, pulling her lips on to mine and kissing her long and hard. When I finally pulled away, she had relaxed a bit. Her eyes remained dark, but only as as a darker shade of mahogany. I smiled at her, "No, Jane, you won't." Surprise spread across her face at my commanding tone. "I will. There will be no forgiveness for that jackass."

Jane pouted for a moment, then cuddling back in to me. I wrapped my arms around her and fell back on to the bed. I played with her hair as we reverted to our tranquil state.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions for the story guys! See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola! So there shall be a minor time jump in this chapter, just 6 months. It's mainly going to be focused on Bella's powers, and I'mma wrap it up with s'more M rated shenanigans. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with Twilight.**

* * *

6 Months Later

_I get that they wanted me to test the limits of my gift, but this? This was too far. _I snarled and struggled against Felix's grip. He was holding my arms back, preventing me from running to help Jane.

Felix thought it'd be a bright idea to test how far my gift would reach, and if it would remain at full strength at a distance. He figured it'd work best if I had proper motivation. Jane gladly volunteered as a test dummy, thinking it would help me progress faster. I didn't like it one bit.

Jane and Alec were positioned roughly a mile from us. We were in a large, open, and remote location in a nearby forest. I could easily see Jane, motionless on the ground, thanks to my vampire sight.

I shot out my "second skin," as I called it, to protect Jane from Alec's gift. He was able to render any vampire senseless. It didn't hurt, but I didn't want him even remotely causing Jane to have even the slightest amount of discomfert.

When I felt my gift finally stretch far enough to encompass Jane, her response was instantaneous. She lept to her feet, flashed over to us, pried Felix off of me, and snuggled against me in a warm embrace. I grinned, resting my head atop hers.

About a month in to my training with Felix, I realised I could extend my gift. I had felt it like it was a presence hovering just above my skin. After months of practice, I could manifest it in to a bubble, nullifying the effects of mental gifts on anyone within.

"Well, Bella, that was quite impressive." Felix snickered as he saw our position. He then let out a sudden shriek of pain, collapsing to the ground. Jane cast me an innocent smile when he picked himself back up.

"I don't think I like this method of practice," I grumbled, pouting down at Jane, "You're alright, right?"

"Mhmm," Jane nodded. I noticed that Alec had wandered off, probably back to Volterra. As of late, he had been completely ignoring me and Jane. I didn't mind him ignoring me, but his lack of interaction with Jane was upsetting her. That I did mind.

"Alright Bella, I think your gift is pretty much 100% active now. Your fighting skills match my own if not nearly that. I think I can release you in to the world of boring missions and intimidating other vampires!" He let out a fake sob, "They grow up so fast," he mumbled before shooting me a grin.

I returned the expression. After knowing him for a few months, I realized that, when not being a full of himself asshat, he was actually pretty funny. He was a giant, lumbering clown, reminding me a bit of Emmett.

"Hmph." Jane gave him a quick glare before picking me up bridal style and sprinting off towards Volterra.

I realise the sight of a 5 foot twelve-year-old vampire may look humerous when carrying a 5'4" teenager, but I digress.

As we arrived at Volterra, she set me back on my feet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we strode to the entrance of the castle. We made our way through serpentine halls until we came upon the throne room. I was able to sense the presence of all three kings of the Volturi inside.

We released eachother as we pressed through the doors, striding down the plush carpet until we stopped before them. We both bowed to them in unison. "Masters," we stated.

Aro stood from his throne, bouncing towards us like a child. He embraced us both, "Ah, Isabella, Jane! How did your practice with Felix go today?" He grinned.

"Well, that's actually what we are here for," I responded. "Felix gave me the stamp of approval, saying I was prepared enough to do work for the guard now."

Aro's grin widened, "Wonderful! Oh, happy day, Isabella! You're now an official member of the guard!" _Sometimes I wondered if under that robe was just a child on stilts. I'm glad he can't read my mind._

"If you would like, I could make sure that you and Jane are paired up during guard duties as well as field missions?" We both nodded together. He smiled and patted us on the shoulders, then turning to return to his throne, one side with a constantly furious blonde vampire, the other with an eternally depressed brunette. "You are dismissed. You will be informed when work for you arises."

Bowing, we exited the throne room. Jane pressed herself against my side as we walked, taking my arm and draping it around her neck. I gave her a mischievous grin, which she returned.

As we entered our room, she slinked over to the closet door. "I was wandering around town the other night and found something quite interesting that I thought we could try out." She murmured from within the closet.

I grinned, _I know what that means. _I listened to her shuffling around in the closet, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Close your eyes and stand up!" Sighing, I followed her orders. I heard her swiftly pattering over to me. She went on to briskly undress me, _eager little she-demon. _I decided to sneak a peak at what she was doing.

She was fully undressed, holding something in her hand. It was oddly shaped an- _Holy shit she got a fucking feeldoe. _My eyes widened, she caught this.

"Isabella..." She dragged out the pronunciaton of my name," I thought I told you to close your eyes!" She snarled, but was grinning while doing so. I didn't know whether to be excited or frightened.

Before I realised what had happened, I was pushed backwards on to the bed and swiftly flipped on to my stomach. I let out a whimper, clenching my legs together in anticipation.

Leaning down over my back, Jane nibbled on my ear. "Isabella," I loved the way she slowly pronounced my name, practically purring. I felt her arms shift around above me before she let out a tiny grunt. Nipping my ear once more, she violently thrusted the feeldoe inside of me.

"Shit!" I gasped out, this thing was massive. We both let out whimpers and moans as she picked up her pace. I felt her hand wrap up my hair to the nape of my neck. She twisted my head so that I was looking off to the side, pinning her fist holding my hair to the bed.

"Jane!" I panted her name as she nipped her way across my back, not enough to leave a mark but enough for me to feel. I arched my backside further up in to her as she continued to pump rigerously.

Her free hand trailed up and down my sides lovingly, caressing my skin. She slowly slipped her hand under me, groping my breasts. I groaned, pushing my chest further in to her hands as she began to pinch and tweak my nipples.

She picked up the pace of her thrusts, continuing to release tiny peeps of pleasure. Her mouth clamped down on my neck, teeth nearly cutting in to my skin. I gasped and panted her name, I was close now.

As Jane reached her own orgasm, her teeth sank in to my neck, pushing me over the edge. I collapsed limply on to the bed, she being still on top of me, and we both released murmurs of pleasure.

Jane relieved me of both her teeth as well as the object inserted inside of me. She slumped down on the bed next to me, encompassing my body with her own. I flipped on to my side, adoration filling my eyes as I gazed in to hers. I felt the feeldoe still inside of her. I reached down, swiftly yanking it out. She gasped, squeezing her legs together. Giggling lightly, she nuzzled her head in to my shoulder, licking the wound she had just created.

Throughout the six months we have spent together, she had sunk her teeth in to me multiple times, all of which leaving a teeth mark behind. I didn't mind though, it showed that I belonged to her, and only her.

* * *

**A/N: 'Tis all for now, comrades! Hope you enjoyed! Criticism is always welcome! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally got my internet back, yaaaay! So yes, I will continue updating. It will probably be once every few days now, except for on the weekends I'll atleast do one a day. I don't own Twilight or the characters associated with it.**

* * *

Jane purred, her back snuggled against my chest. We were in the castle's library, I was sitting with my legs crossed, Jane on my lap. She had found me in here reading quietly and decided to join me. Now we sat here together, flipping through pages of books.

"Isabella. Jane." Jane's purring ceased immediately as we looked up to see who was calling for us. Demitri. "Aro is requesting your presence."

Jane and I shared a look before sighing and standing up. I replaced the book on its proper shelf before we followed Demitri out into the halls. He shot us a disturbed glance when we interlaced our fingers. _I'm getting really sick of everyone acting like my adorable and caring Jane is a monster. _No one ever really said anything to us directly about her behavior, but they would always give us weird looks when we were together, even though we have beeen together for 7 months.

When we came upon the throne room, the three of us strode down the carpet, stopped, and bowed before the three kings. Aro, as always, grinning like a child who just recieved a shiny new toy.

"Isabella, Jane, thank you for coming." _It's not like we had a choice, but I doubt anyone would challenge their authority. Not that I'd want to._

"I'm sure you remember our conversation upon your first arrival in Volterra, yes, Isabella?" I nodded, "well, then you also must remember the problem with those shifters. We need to do something about." I stiffened, nodding again. "You, Jane, and Demitri should be enough to take out those disgusting mongrels. If any try to flee with their tails between their legs, Demitri is sure to be able to track them down. I would like you to leave immediately. Dismissed."

The three of us bowed, turning to leave the chamber. "We have a private jet at the airport," Jane murmured from beside me. I draped my arm over her shoulders, pulling her in to my side. She let out a tiny giggle in response, rubbing her head against my side.

Demitri came to an abrupt stop ahead of us before spinning around. "Alright, Jane, knock this disgusting act off already. What are your real intentions?" He sounded furious, "how could you let yourself, _one of the witch twins_, lower to this level?!"

We both stood there, taken aback by his sudden outburst. I cast a glance towards Jane. A look of pure rage crosses her face. She unwraps herself from my arm, walking painfully slow up to Demitri. The same expression that I remembered seeing when I first arrived returned to her face.

"Disgusting? Hmm, I didn't realise our relationship was so _disgusting_, Demitri." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. Her hand lashed out, grabbing him by the neck, "You want to see the witch twin? So be it." She flings him backwards agaist the far wall, Demitri looking stunned for a moment before curling in on himself and screaming.

"Don't worry, I'll retract my gift when we reach Forks," she sneered. Demitri was collapsed on the floor and begging for Jane to release her gift. She scoffs at this, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the castle. I couldn't help but feel bad for the man. Jane's gift didn't work on me, not that she'd ever use it on me, so I would never know how it felt. From seeing her use it, it looked pretty awful though.

Aro had a car outside waiting to take us to the airport. _Convenient. No one has to hear Demitri atleast._

Upon our arrival to the airport, the car drove us to our private Jet. We exited the car, Demitri again being dragged along. The pilot shot us a funny look when Jane dragged him on to the plane. "Don't worry about him," she snapped, glaring at the pilot. He quickly averted his eyes from the two, then going back to preparing the plane for take-off.

After sitting and pointlessly buckeling ourselves in to the seats, I couldn't help but think of Jake. _Was I really going to have to kill him? He was the only good part of my life when the Cullens left... _I cast a glance, still pissed about the whole Demitri thing. I leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing her to relax a bit.

_The wolves do hate vampires... They might try to hurt Jane. No, I will not allow that, they have to die._

* * *

** A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I'll have another one up by tomorrow, thanks for reading!**


End file.
